Mia's new love!
by millie24
Summary: Mia has just returned from her trip to Genovia and is preparing for her finals. She saw a cute guy at a wedding in Genovia and now is on a mission to get his e-mail address. Please read and review, this is my first fanfiction and I need feedback!
1. Default Chapter

Wednesday, December 3, 2003  
  
Okay so I just watched the wedding video from the wedding I went to in Genovia, last month. It was the wedding of one of Grandmère's friend's daughter. She's nice and all but it just wasn't my cup of tea. I look like such a moron in it, all the footage of me, I look miserable and unhappy. I just hung around with the bride's little sister Sharon who is two years older than me and really nice. She's one of those popular people but she's not as snotty as Lana Weinberger, whose sole purpose in life is to humiliate me. I guess Genovian kids aren't that bad after all. Anyway you will not believe it, there is this one guy in there who is so hot, and he was in if quite a lot, and was sitting on the bride's side in the church, so Sharon must be related to him. He was all dressed up in a suit with a red tie, did I mention red is now my new favourite colour? I e-mailed her and asked her if she knew him, I didn't actually say that he was cute, just that I was wondering if she knows him. Forgot Michael Moscovitz, I mean why waste my time on someone who doesn't even know I exist? Plus this guy lives in Genovia, Grandmère would be over the moon if I married a Genovian!!! I just hope that Sharon knows who he is!! If she doesn't I will die!!!  
  
Saturday, December 6, 2003  
  
I just got back from Lilly's house, haven't had much time to write this week since I've been bombarded with homework, plus Grandmère is going ballistic again. She says that I am falling way back on my princess lessons, and that I need remedial ones until my next trip to Genovia, in three weeks, where I will hopefully see him!!! Sharon wrote me back, she said that he is her cousin and his name is Shaun. She also said that he's really cool. I take this two ways, one she's just saying that so I think she's a nice person or two he's cool, like Josh Richter cool, and already has a girlfriend!!! What have I got myself into? I swear why am I always falling for the wrong guys? Oh my gosh, Sharon has just Instant Messaged me, wants to know if I got her e-mail.  
  
(*)Sharon(*) - Hey Mia, did you get my e-mail? I e-mailed you on Thursday, and usually you write back straight away. Been busy with princess lessons?  
  
FTLOUIE - Hey Sharon, yeah I got your e-mail. I've been meaning to write back but my grandmother does not want me to make a fool of myself so I'm getting "remedial princess lessons", plus I have an algebra exam coming up before I come to Genovia so I've been busy reviewing since I'm failing algebra. Also my friend Lilly needed my help today filming her cable access show "Lilly tells it like it is" which is keeping me busy. How are your parents, sister and brother-in-law doing? Oh yeah how is Shaun doing? He's kid of cute don't you think?  
  
(*)Sharon(*) - That really sucks, luckily I am not a heir to any throne, at least that I know of! The family is doing fine, sister is on her honeymoon in England (lucky ducks!) No I don't think Shaun is cute, he's my cousin for crying out loud, what have you been smoking Mia??? But I will give him your e-mail address and get his for you if you want!!  
  
FTLOUIE - Yes! That would be great, so you don't have his e-mail address yet I presume?  
  
(*)Sharon(*) - Nope, we see him all the time so I don't really need his e- mail address, but the next time I see him I will ask him, I'll see him Monday for sure. I'll just say that you want to make friends in Genovia since your coming down in a few weeks and will be here for Christmas okay? Anyway I gotta go now, since I've been on for ages, talk to you later.  
  
FTLOUIE - Thank you so much Sharon, I owe you one!!! E-mail me as soon as you get it okay? Bye!!  
  
Can you believe it I'm going to get his e-mail address!!!! 


	2. Getting somewhereor not

Just a note to all of you readers, I have skipped some diary entries, I only post the ones of relevance!  
  
Wendesday, December 16, 2003  
  
Wow,Sharon finally e-mailed me. She said that it took awhile for her to get his e-mail address because they are busy  
  
with school and stuff but she got it!! Shaun77@hotmail.com, kinda tacky but it's a Hotmail e-mail  
  
so he probably has MSN messenger, which is what Sharon said to add him on. She said that I could e-mail him but then  
  
he might figure out that I like him. Oh well whatever I have his e-mail address. Now I'm worried that he'll think I'm some  
  
sort of stalker or something, but Sharon said to blame it all on her, so I really have no worries. But what if he's never on  
  
when I am because of the time difference between here and Genovia? Or what if he blocked me, I mean if some weirdo added me  
  
I probably would block them. Tina said that it's human nature to want to find out why people add you so I'm worrying for nothing.   
  
I just hope she's right. If i embarass myself in front of him, I'm dead meat because grandmere would find out. Oh no!!! 


End file.
